¿Correspondidos o No? 27
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Era el momento de develar las sorpresas: Lars le regala un anillo de compromiso haciendo que Alisa se comprometa en matrimonio con el, con lo cual acepta. En cambio, ella le obsequia un regalo especial en un cumpleaños diferente.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia:**Lemon entre los protagonistas.

**Capitulo Veintisiete: Una Sensual Fiesta Privada solo para Dos**

En medio de una tristeza inconsolable, Lili me aconsejo que debia buscar el paradero de Alisa que me dejo solo en Los Angeles yendose de regreso a Rusia para estar de nuevo con su padre. Tome sus recomendaciones y me lance a la aventura con tal de encontrarla, pero lo que desconocia era que ella, luego de haberlo pensado mucho, dio marcha atras y quiso tambien ir en mi busqueda aunque de noche era un inadecuado momento para hacerlo. En cuanto a mi, sali de frente al aeropuerto solo, pero para sorprenderla, quise tomar un atajo para comprar un anillo de compromiso queriendo ser el primero en dar un gran paso en nuestro romance. Sin embargo, el trafico me mantuvo atrapado y me rendi rapido; volviendo al hotel, tenia que mentir casualmente a Melinda diciendo que se fue a Rusia y que la perdi para siempre... Al dia siguiente, me desperte temprano con la esperanza de ubicarla en cualquier parte, pero ella fue la primera en encontrarme y disculparse por la estupidez de viajar a su pais despues de que su mision de protegerme y sacrificarse por mi habia terminado. Demostrando que somos capaces de todo, nos dijimos que nos amamos mas que nunca perdonandonos por querer romper nuestros corazones; ademas, saque mi anillo de compromiso para develar la sorpresa que le tenia preparado para mi princesa.

"...Alisa Bosconovitch, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?". Pregunte con el aro en la mano.

"¿Que es eso? Nunca lo vi en mi vida...". Dijo Alisa que no sabia lo que sostenia.

"Es un aro de compromiso que nos une para siempre en señal de matrimonio... Este es un rito cuando una pareja decide entregar su amor a Dios y terminan juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe. Ahora que lo sabes y que lo entiendes, te lo preguntare de nuevo... ¿Estas dispuesta a casarte conmigo?". Pregunte, esperando una respuesta de Alisa.

"Lo pense mucho y se que nos amamos... Sin embargo, tengo una respuesta para darte. ¡Si, si me quiero casar contigo, Lars!". Dijo abrazandome fuertemente.

La felicidad era inmensa cuando acepto casarse conmigo y le puse el anillo en uno de sus dedos, los dos sonreimos como amigos y sellamos nuestra propuesta con un gran beso que lo significo todo. Al regresar del hotel, Melinda nos esperaba despierta y no era novedad que nos observara felices por reencontrarnos.

"¡Alisa! ¿Que paso? ¿Te acobardaste?". Pregunto Melinda, sorprendida.

"No me acobarde, simplemente di marcha atras en mi decision de viajar a Rusia y regrese... Regrese porque Lars me necesita, es el amor de mi vida y no lo cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Es mas, me regalo este bello anillo de compromiso y me pidio casarse conmigo, con lo cual acepte". Dijo Alisa, con una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Te vas a casar con Lars? (grita) ¡No lo puedo creer, amiga! Espera que Lili se entere de esto, se caera de piernas arriba. No, mentira, era una broma; espero que seas feliz con el porque ambos se aman y se merecen mas que eso. ¿Como asi encontraste a Alisa?". Pregunto Melinda.

"Fue todo lo contrario, Alisa me encontro en la calle casualmente cuando estaba manejando mientras la buscaba". Dije, mientras seguia relatando esta experiencia frente a Melinda.

Mientras caia la noche lentamente, la androide fue a visitar a Lili para contar esta misma historia en persona...

"¿Tu lo encontraste primero? Eso es maravilloso y que bueno se perdonaron mutuamente. Por poco y me mato porque pensaba que su romance se terminaria inesperadamente, esto es como un cuento de hadas donde los principes y princesas encuentran el amor de la manera mas bella... ¿Y ese anillo?". Pregunto Lili.

"Sorprendentemente, me lo regalaron, es un aro de compromiso... Me comprometere en matrimonio con Lars". Dijo Alisa, contenta.

"¿Te comprometiste? Quieres decir que... ¡¿Te vas a casar con Lars? ¡No puede ser! Esto es un gran paso para ti. Ahora que me acuerdo, en un par de dias es su cumpleaños... Asi que, debes aprovechar en darle el mejor regalo que jamas imagino. ¿Pensaste en algo para empezar?". Dijo Lili, mientras Alisa pensaba en regalarme algo por mi cumpleaños.

"He pensado en una idea increible. Haremos unas compras y hare un sexy baile que no olvidara". Dijo Alisa que acompaño a Lili a comprar.

"¿Ya lo tienes definido? ¿Como piensas hacerlo?". Pregunto Lili, pendiente de la sorpresa que iba hacer.

Alisa y Lili fueron a comprar una venda negra, un enterizo de cuero negro con escote V y mangas largas, botas negras grandes y mitones pequeños. Ademas, prepararon la musica y la coreografia para la sorpresa que la robot me tiene preparado en el dia de mi cumpleaños. Al otro dia, ella se la paso dia y noche ensayando, pero no le salian bien los pasos, asi que... Alisa penso en otra cosa.

"¿Sabes? Ya no quiero hacerlo con musica ni con coreografias, prefiero seducirlo con mis palabras y con susurros porque asi... sale mas sensual. Esta sera una fiesta sin invitados, ni bocaditos, ni musica, ni cerveza, nada... Es una fiesta privada especialmente dedicada para Lars y sera alrededor de este hotel, los encargados del hotel saben de esto y me autorizaron previamente. Lili, gracias por cooperar con estos preparativos, espero que esto funcione". Dijo Alisa.

"Por nada, cuando quieras mi apoyo, aqui estoy. Solo espero que tengas suerte con esta fiesta, yo me llevare a Melinda a otra parte". Dijo Lili que abrazo a Alisa.

La noche siguiente, mi cumpleaños, dejaron una nota en mi habitacion. En ella decia:

"Si quieres pasar la noche de tu vida, encuentrame en el sotano del hotel dentro de 5 minutos. Te espero para que juntos pasemos el cumpleaños de tu vida. Alisa".

Me puse la mejor ropa que tenia, deje a Melinda en la habitacion y accedi a ver lo que la robot tenia preparado para mi yendome al punto de encuentro, pero ella no estaba. Espere y ella aparecio por detras susurrandome al oido.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Lars". Dijo Alisa que se acerco a mi oido sintiendome excitado.

"Gracias, no pense que me sorprenderias asi. ¿Y por que estoy aqui? ¿Que haremos?". Pregunte extrañado.

"Bueno... ¿ves esa silla? Lo traje porque quiero que te sientes alli, te quitas la camisa y con los ojos vendados... sientas mis besos y me acaricies apasionadamente". Dijo Alisa que se quito el saco que llevaba puesto y antes de que me cubriera los ojos, me di cuenta que ella lucia mas ardiente que nunca provocandome hacer el amor.

"Vaya, Alisa... Esta si que es una sorpresa y lo mejor es que me devuelves el favor de hace dias. Supongo que te acuerdas el instante en el que te sorprendi regalandote el anillo de compromiso y te pedi la mano para que nos casaramos y aceptaste. Ahora, ¿que es lo que pretendes hacer conmigo?". Pregunte despues de que Alisa me vendara los ojos.

"En tu cumpleaños, quiero darte el mejor regalo de todos tus cumpleaños. ¿Sabes? Ya que te salude susurrando a tus oidos, quisiera que hagas lo mismo con palabras que me lleguen hasta el alma y que mi corazon lata mas rapido sintiendo que estoy sedienta de pasion". Dijo una atrevida Alisa.

"Por supuesto. Y es que... ¿a quien no le gusta que alguien le susurre en los oidos? (suspirando bajito) Eres tan sensual al momento de hacer el amor, tan salvaje cuando me tocas, tan sexy cuando me besas. Y es que no hay manera que nos pueda detener". Dije en voz baja, mientras Alisa me despojaba mi pantalon y ambos nos echamos en un colchon.

Alisa se quitaba su ropa poco a poco, mientras decia:

"Quise que tu cumpleaños sea el mejor de todos y como estamos solos, te dare la chance para que me hagas el amor y convertiremos esto en el momento mas apasionante y placentero de todos. Tal vez no me veas, pero enterate de que estoy desnuda, lista para hacer todo lo que quieras. Lars...". Dice Alisa, que toco mi abdomen y sintio como mi corazon latia.

"Seduceme, no tengas compasion de mi. Si lo haces, nuestros cuerpos se juntaran ardiendo de pasion y eso me gusta...". Dije, mientras tocaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Era testigo de lo bien que pasaba en mi cumpleaños. Alisa me dio el unico regalo que, a la vez, seria el mejor de todos los que recibi hasta ahora, nunca imagine que ella... en un comienzo, era una inocente androide con partes humanas dejara la imagen de niña buena y seria toda una mujer. Crecio y aprendio todas las cosas que nunca lo hizo en su vida, pero lo que mejor hace es tener relaciones conmigo y en la cama... Ella me besaba delicadamente, tocaba mi cuerpo y, al mismo tiempo, gemia tan fuerte y hace que sus ojitos dulces y verdes se cambien por un intenso rojo brillante saliendo a la luz su parte cibernetica retomando este placentero momento, con mas fuerza comparada a la primera vez que lo hicimos.

"Toca mis pechos, ten en cuenta que perdi el pudor por ti porque me enseñaste amar sin miedo" Dijo Alisa que luego saco su 'yo' robotico.

"¡Si! ¡Si! Me encanta como pasas tu mano alrededor de mi cuerpo suavemente, pero quiero que me quites la venda de los ojos porque quiero ver tus hipnoticos ojos". Dije, mientras ella usaba su lengua y me la pasaba por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi boca. Era impresionante la forma de como me seducia.

"Mis sensores me indican que, por tu manera de ser, mi amor me quiere mucho. Proximo objetivo en mente: casarme contigo". Dijo Alisa que volvio a ser humana.

"Claro, ese objetivo se realizara muy pronto. No te preocupes, estaremos juntos porque nos correspondemos". Dije, abrazandola.

"Estoy desesperadamente loca, muy enamorada de ti. No habra distancia que nos separe otra vez. Seguiremos juntos por siempre, Lars". Dijo Alisa, mientras su mano rozaba mi piel de nuevo.

Asi paso mi cumpleaños, un dia en el que no hubo torta ni invitados ni musica, pero si una sorpresa que me dejo impactado. El calor de la pasion nos hacia desearnos y hacernos cosas de la que, ni en nuestros mas preciados sueños, teniamos pensado hacer desde que hicimos el amor por primera vez. Simplemente, entregarnos cada vez mas fuerte era algo que la androide tenia programado organizar y de la que estoy agradecido porque termine satisfecho al final.


End file.
